ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Kidd
Jack Daniel Kidd (born July 9, 1967), is an English professional wrestler currently performing for WWE:The Hardcore Sensation and EMW. He is best known for his appearences in the Xtreme World Organisation, Championship Nationwide Wrestling and more recently Ohio Valley Wrestling. In the Game Console world, he is the SVR06 champion and current SVR07 champion. Biography WWF.com chat/ Xtreme World Organisation Like most e-fedders of the time, Jack Kidd started off with a different name and in 'WWF.com Chat' (now WWE.com) The Jackhammer. The xWo in the early 2000s was the first e-fed Jack knuckled down to. He stayed for just over a year until the e-fed died while going under construction. Just before the last match, The Jackhammer supposedly quit the xWo. However he came back for one last match as 'Jack Kidd' and eventually stayed on another 6 months. In these six months he did not gain one title but did have his own show, 'The Hammerblow'. Also in his xWo time, he heavily defeated Shawn Michaels, calling himself HBK, the hammer blow kidd. After the e-fed died, The Jackhammer gimmick was no longer used. Championship Nationwide Wrestling Towards the end of xWo, Jack Kidd joined another e-fed of a man playing 'Booker T' in xWo. In this time the two has a gigantic feud and Jack Kidd beat Booker T to become the cNw Nationwide champion. Jack kidd also retained the championship at the following ppv. However not long after, the fed was hacked and over. Until November 2005 when cNw was brought back to life by the same owner. During this time Jack was no-longer roleplaying. As the cNw came back to life, so did Jack Kidd. However, just over a month later, history repeated itself. This time, Jack Kidd was banned from the link, being accused as an 'English Prat' during his time at the e-fed. Inter-Promotional Wrestling In October 2006, Jack Kidd joined IPW on its ECW brand. His first match was against JJP, in which he was victorious and gained the ECW World Title. However, the promotion was short lived and died 2 months after beginning. Ohio Valley Wresting In May of 2006, Jack Kidd was employed as a General Manager of Wildife, a weekly show which was gaining 4/10 rankings. This was of course until Jack took over. Since he became Wildlife GM he has gained rankings of 10/10 and 9/10. Jack remained General Manager of the show until late October, when he stepped down due to the extreme improvements of the rival show. Jack was listed on the roster until a month later when he was finally removed. January 2007 seen the return of Kidd, and he joined forces with Johnny Nitro in a bid to run Wildlife, the show he formerly run as General Manager. However, this run was shorted lived as Jack Kidd picked up yet another injury. He has yet to return since. During his absence, it was with a heavy heart that the wrestling world learned that Ohio Valley Wrestling had ended due to lack of activity. WWE: The Hardcore Sensation Just when rumours were flying around the internet, that Jack Kidd was to retire, it was suddenly rumoured that Kidd was to join WWE: The Hardcore Sensation. These rumours proved to be true, as Jack Kidd sprinted down the ramp and attacked several members of the roster, including Trixter. The Owner of the company then came out and announced that Jack Kidd will take on Trixter, at the Great American Bash, in a falls count anywhere match. Kidd went on to win this in his first WWE:THS victory, setting Trixter on fire while tied up on a barbed-wire board. Family Naz Kidd, formerly played by a real life friend, is the supposed brother of Jack Kidd. He was originally known as The Nazhammer to fit the brother of The Jackhammer, although once refered to as 'Naz Hughes'. Situations between the two would normally occur of Naz appearing in situations where he was not wanted e.g. an interview. Using one word to wind Jack up is what keeps him going. He often teases Jack about his past and normally trys to bring up "Sadie" or "Mum" into the conversation. Going by past conversations, Naz is the only family Jack has which remains alive. The family topic was only ever brought up in xWo and cNw. Naz briefly mentioned family to Jack in OVW, but was never talked about in great detail. It has been rumoured on internet sites that Naz Kidd is unlikely to appear with Jack Kidd on screen again, meaning the base of the ongoing 'Family' angle will never be resolved. Entrance Music Korn - Here To Stay Korn - Beat It Up Right Signiture Moves *'Hammeride/Cyclone' (Fireman's Carry To Spin Out Cutter) *'Hammerbomb/Jack Death Drop' (Powerbomb to Tombstone piledriver) *'Back Drop To Cutter' (2000-2002) *'Towerhacker Bomb Pin' (2002-2003) *'Death Valley Driver' (2003) *Big Boot *Powerslam *Powerbomb *Chokebomb *Spear Championships and accomplishments E-Feds *'Championship Nationwide Wrestling' :*cNw Nationwide Championship (2 times) *'Inter-Promotional Wrestling' :*ECW World Championship (1 time, final) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling ' :*'Wildlife General Manager' (1st May 2006 - 8th November 2006) *'WWF.com Chat' :*WCW World Championship (1 time) :*Undisputed WWF Championship (2 times) :*ECW World Heavyweight Championship (4 times) :*WWF Intercontinental Championship (3 times) :*WCW United States Championship (1 time) :*WWF Hardcore Championship (6 times) *'Xtreme World Entertainment' :*xWe World Championship (1 time) :*xWe Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Xtreme World Organisation' :*xWo Royal Rumble Winner :*xWo Intercontinental Championship (1 time) :*xWo Hardcore Championship (3 times) Game Consoles *'WWE Smackdown Vs. Raw 2006' :*'SVR06 Champion' :*SVR06 WWE Championship (4 times, last) :*SVR06 WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time, last (With Brian Damage)) :*SVR06 World Tag Team Championship (2 times, last (with Brian Damage))) :*SVR06 Intercontinental Championship (5 times) *'WWE Smackdown Vs. Raw 2007' :*SVR07 WWE Championship (2 time, current) :*SVR07 World Heavyweight Championship (2 time) :*SVR07 WWE World Tag Team Championship (1 time, with Brian Damage, current) :*SVR07 WWE Hardcore Championship (2 time) General Manager Succession Category:Wrestlers